User talk:Teugene
Sourcing Information Since my edit summary got deleted, I'll just say the same thing here. We can't add unsourced information to an article, which is what your undo did. If you had provided a link with the addition, then I wouldn't have been at the undo screen. My edit summary was: "Unfortunately we need sourced information and currently this is unsourced. Find the link first, then it can go back in. No exceptions". Next time, before you undo, please find a/the source first and then readd it with it, instead of just undoing it and saying it was here as you know that doesn’t cut it. I should also mention that there is a lot of information coming out about ME3 right now, and we can't have read everything, well probably not for a few weeks at least. Lancer1289 16:37, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty aware what your edit summary meant and how you might missed out some E3 information. Perhaps it was a little premature to undo that quickly but I did have the source at undoing, just need a quick digging of my browsing history. I did state that I was trying find that reference too, so I can add it in once I found it. Pardon me in case you felt a little offended at that undoing. — Teugene (Talk) 16:47, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not offended, but you did readd unsourced information to the article, and that was the main problem. The reference could have been added with the undo, or just an edit to the section to include it, and the information. I've seen instances before where people have said something like "I have a source, I just need to find it" and about an hour later, give or take, the source wasn't added. So the source needs to come with the information, or it will get removed. Again, if the source had been added, then nothing would have come of it, but since a source wasn't added either time, the information would have been removed again. Just make sure you have a source when you add/readd information, nothing more. Lancer1289 16:55, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Categories in Sandbox As I was just looking around today, I noticed that your sandbox, User:Teugene/Sandbox/Mass Effect Guide has two categories in it. Since we do not permit categories in user spaces, then could you please remove them? I believe this can be accomplished by removing the template at the bottom. Thanks. Lancer1289 16:41, July 11, 2011 (UTC) *Addendum: There are also a lot in the Mass Effect catgegory as well. See here for a full list. Again can you just remove them, and I also have a few to take care of as well. Lancer1289 16:45, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Come to think of it, I don't need some of those sandbox pages anyway. Could you do me a favour and delete this, this and this? I'll take care of the rest. Thanks! — Teugene (Talk) 16:52, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure I can take care of that. Now where did I leave that hidden blade...? Sorry, been playing a lot of Assassin's Creed, the series, lately. Lancer1289 ::::Thanks again. AC...have always been wanting to play it but never got the time to do so. — Teugene (Talk) 17:13, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Wanted Pages in Sandbox There are a few pages in your sandbox that link to the following missing templates: *User:Teugene/Sandbox/Ashley Williams, User:Teugene/Sandbox/Liara T'Soni, User:Teugene/Sandbox/Urdnot Wrex, and User:Teugene/Sandbox/Kaiden Alenko that uses the missing template Talents. *User:Teugene/Sandbox/Thane Krios that uses the missing template Powers. Could you please remove the template calls from those pages? Thank you. --silverstrike 08:07, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. It's taken care of. — Teugene (Talk) 14:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Loyalty Technicality? Just remarking on something I saw.. well. More like wondering about it myself: Liara does not have a loyalty mission as a squadmate, obviously, but she is temporarily part of your squad, and is loyal--as after all, you gain access to Stasis, even without it being a Loyalty Mission. Maybe a special note section since Loyalty states it's listing all bonus powers on the page, but Stasis is indeed one of the bonus powers. Food for thought! http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Advanced_Training --Aryn2382 13:07, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Oh you could argue this either way, but IMO, the point of it is that you do not gain an additional power through getting Liara's loyalty. A technicality yes, but that page is for describing loyalty powers, not ones you get automatically. Again though, you could probably make a convincing argument for either case, but I prefer the current version, where only powers unlocked by gaining a squadmate’s loyalty are listed. Lancer1289 15:43, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Cluster Table Redesign I'm not sure if you remember, but back in August you proposed an overhaul of the tables used to display clusters (Forum:Cluster tables redesign). The project was approved, but it apparently got lost in the cracks over the following months. If it's convenient for you, could you take the time to produce the template for the redesign so it can be implemented? -- Commdor (Talk) 23:59, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Sure thing, though, I was hoping someone could help me create the templates since my knowledge of templates is somewhat rusty. If there's none, I'll get working on it. Give me a while to produce it. — Teugene (Talk) 02:30, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ME3 Related Email Teugene, please check your email at your earliest convenience for an ME3 related email. Thanks. Lancer1289 19:37, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Got the email, which you wanted to send to H-Man Havoc actually. Heh. Anyway, I've replied to the email accordingly. — Teugene (Talk) 03:28, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::You've got to be kidding me?! I messed up three times? Oh redacted. My sincerest apologies for the mix up. I apparently went faster than I thought. CURSES. Lancer1289 03:31, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Do you have blocking privileges? is driving me nuts! And I think the admins are gone at the moment. Trandra 07:16, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :I only have rollback privileges. Reverting his edits won't break a sweat though, so no worries. ;) — Teugene (Talk) 07:18, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::He is blocked by JakePT now. — Teugene (Talk) 07:19, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Mission Summary Sections With regard to your recent edit, note that while it may have only been updated yesterday, the "Mission Summary" sections are for ME2 only as ME and ME3 work differently. Things like that will have to noted in the walkthrough given the differences. Even before the update however, the MoS still said "For Mass Effect 2 Only". And now I have to go because my class is starting. Lancer1289 16:06, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :I had the exact thoughts too. I would prefer the subtitle "Mission Rewards" because it is more accurate in this case. What do you think? — Teugene (Talk) 16:08, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll think about it, but again my class is starting. I'm not very enthusiastic about it right now though. Lancer1289 16:10, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok I had some time to think about it, and considering I was in a Music Theory class, that's a little surprising. I feel that it just isn't an option with ME3. The way that the missions in ME3 work are much more like ME than ME2. ME2, you had that nice screen at the end of the mission that laid out everything that you got during the mission, with the obvious exception of morality points. In ME3, you can get credits, reputation points, and other things during the mission. While you get a bonus at the end, it works the same way that it did in ME. Therefore, I think the section is just for ME2 articles only. Lancer1289 17:10, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Your class ends pretty fast. The ME3 article will remain without the subtitle then. 17:13, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Bugs It has been accepted for quite some time that three users are required to confirm bugs. It has been developing for over two years now and bugs without three users confirming them have been removed multiple times, and only once confirmation is there, is it readded. I can't remember off hand where it was established, but I know it was somewhere on a talk page. And just pointing out that you know of better places and ways to do this than counter productive edit warring. Lancer1289 18:34, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Accepted by what standards? You know as well as I do that if there's no such established policy on the wiki, the "standard" do not exist. As such, 2 users which includes myself had experienced this issue. Doing a search online will uncover some more. Really, you need to take a "give the benefit of doubt" approach and be less bureaucratic. — Teugene (Talk) 18:44, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::The reason 3 is required is to eliminate the possibility that it is isolated to one console, one copy of the game, or the result of modding on the PC. One of the examples I can find is on Talk:Thane: Sins of the Father of three people documenting a bug after I removed it. It was then readded and I cleaned it up. Granted a few months after the third confirmation, but still. Another one we've had is the N7: Blood Pack Base and the heavy weapon ammo. For outside confirmation, we need even. For something like BSN, not just three people saying they got it. Bugs are one of the trickiest things to confirm, so therefore a high standard has been applied. Lancer1289 19:11, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::And you do it anyway. Not even the chance to respond. Lancer1289 19:14, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :::You're missing the point. What high standard are we referring to again? Is it in the policy? Nope. Even the examples you gave are applied on a case by case basis, not an absolute policy for all articles. And if you want numbers, I've counted a combined total of 7 people from this wiki and in the 2 links from the BSN threads, more than the "3" that you needed. — Teugene (Talk) 19:29, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Tali Redirects Managed to flag one of them but I couldn't get one of the subpages flagged there. (Also noticed that she was called Tali'Zorah vas Normandy in the squad page, unsure if that follows the guide of preventing too much spoilerage..) Any chance you can nail the erroneous redirects? Or should they stay? --Aryn2382 16:31, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :I just logged on here and feeling a little drowsy (it's past midnight), so I apologise if I've little clue to which of the two pages that you are referring to. — Teugene (Talk) 16:44, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Herp, sorry. I got the primary redirect flagged, but there's another redirect for her unique dialogue. After poking with it I managed to get it flagged. @_@ Sorry to bother ya! --Aryn2382 16:48, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Races (RE: UNDO) Should Collectors not also be classified as Husks? If Brutes (and such) are not also considered independent. Emptylord 08:54, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :No, the Collector's are different. Their development was much more long-term and they retain much more intelligence than the other husks.JakePT 09:37, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ::How are they different? In Javic's flash backs the Collectors are no different to other husks. The only difference is that the Prothean cycle ended and their husks survived into this cycle. If the Crucible had failed, our Husks might have been in the next cycle. The only "intelligent" collectors were those being possessed by the Harbinger, the rest were just drones. Emptylord 10:14, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :::They may technically be similar to husk, as Mordin himself explained that their seemingly lack of intelligence suggests that "they are closer to husk than slaves". However, from the perspective of the ME universe, the rest of the galaxy assumes that they are a distinct race. It's a perception that persists especially when their real origins and characteristic are not understood until the events of ME2. As their affiliation with the Reapers (and thus the Husks) were not known yet, this would probably explain the reason the Collectors being classified as another race, instead of including them under Husks. — Teugene (Talk) 03:07, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Cluster template It looks to me like that pesky bullet separator is removed by removing the "|end=1" bit from the final object in each listed system. It doesn't appear to serve any other purpose, but then I know little about coding. With that out of the way, the only problem I have with the template is that the system objects and planets aren't spaced far enough apart as they are with the current cluster template design. If you can fix that, I'd say we're good to go. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:24, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :I added that last bit in actually. The purpose is to have the option not to show the bullet after the last object in the system. This is the only addition that needs to be done for all the Clusters unless there's another way of not showing it. The spacing is doable. Though, I'd probably work on the template again the next day. Just ended ME3.. and it's 5 am! — Teugene (Talk) 21:20, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Removed Kelly location? Hi. In Kelly Chambers' page, you did a "rewrite, too many ifs" and the exact location of Kelly for people who want to see if she appears has been removed (She is in the doorway of the container furthest from the entrance to the improvised clinic in D2). Is this intentional, or just an oversight? IMNdi50160 04:20, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :I rewrote it because "she has a container at the back of the improvised clinic, in the doorway of the container" felt unnecessarily lengthy and she's really not that hard to miss. It was also partially inaccurate if that statement were to be taken literally as it implies that she owns a container there, which I'm pretty sure it's not mentioned anywhere (unless I overlook it). :However, after re-reading the article again, I may have over-removed the details. I'll try adding some specifics back without being lengthy. — Teugene (Talk) 05:06, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Image removal If you don't mind my asking, why did you get rid of the picture I put up? Is it because it's copyrighted or something? :It's not a copyright issue but simply because it contains an image of Shepard. Any depiction of Shepard is unique to the player due to the various customizations possible. For this reason, there's no "canon" Shepard, whether it's a default appearance or otherwise. Hence, to maintain neutrality, we do not include any images of Shepard (unless under specific circumstances). For more info, read up our wiki's Manual of Style, specifically under the Canon subsection. — Teugene (Talk) 09:46, March 25, 2012 (UTC) In Asteroid Belts So You helped fix the asteroid template a couple weeks ago. Now my problem is this, I am finding hidden planets/asteroids in the asteroid belts. The cluster templates need to show that these planets/asteroids are in the same orbit as the asteroid belts. They are currently showing the planet/asteroids are in seperate orbits. Just as the Luna is to Earth, can we put these planet/asteroids in the same orbit as the asteroid belts? KcBrN 22:10, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not big on placing asteroids in parenthesis for asteroid belt since they are not orbiting around it, like Luna is orbiting Earth, though I'll still keep that consideration in mind if there's no better alternatives. Also, I doubt there are any planets in asteroid belts since a planet by official definition must have cleared it's neighbourhood. However, I admit I'm unsure if the same applies in the Mass Effect universe. I could be wrong. :IIRC, isn't there also the possibility of more than a selectable asteroid in an asteroid belt? Need a confirmation for it so I can take that into consideration when adjusting the templates. Thanks. — Teugene (Talk) 02:09, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::The reason I say planets is because in ME2, bres is in an asteroid field. Its descriptions states that it is a planet. KcBrN 05:52, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :::I see. It's a dwarf planet to be precise which is technically different from a planet, hence its location in the asteroid belt. Anyway, technicalities aside, could you do me a favour and confirm the question above? — Teugene (Talk) 07:18, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::I would be happy to confirm it. However, I don't quite understand the question. Do you mean something like objects in an asteroid field? KcBrN 07:35, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, multiple selectable objects (be it asteroids, space stations, etc) within an asteroid belt. I thought I vaguely remember seeing an asteroid belt with more than one selectable object. Could be wrong though. — Teugene (Talk) 07:44, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Sounds familiar, which game? KcBrN 07:47, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Sadly, my memory failed me trying to recall which game. The best guess I can offer is either ME2 or ME3. Other than that, I'm sorry :/ — Teugene (Talk) 09:12, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I'm playing ME2 right now, I'll keep an eye out. Thanks KcBrN 09:16, March 26, 2012 (UTC) User:Tagapagbalita Vandalism User:Tagapagbalita vandalising many pages. Also, check revision on Ereba and Morality Guide (Mass Effect 3). There are others, he just vandalised Books as well, and one of the N7 mission pages earlier. He's a real nuisance - can't wait to see him gone. Martolives 09:00, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :I've noticed it. All I can do is to rollback his edits and I can't ban him. Try to avoid antagonizing him/her by making any direct remarks towards him and just undo his edits whenever you can. — Teugene (Talk) 09:03, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Taken care of. Good looking out. SpartHawg948 09:16, March 26, 2012 (UTC) please remark it for deletion. I'm dumb. I thought it'd be simpler to just delete the content and try deleting it myself. You can see I'm really a newbie. lol Best regards, Stephanie aka Jenniza I'm going to bed before I do anything else stupid. lol :No worries. I understand that you're new around here. Just take take your time to familiarize with wiki editing and not forgetting to read our wiki's Manual of Style and our Community Guidelines. Also, don't forget to sign your comments in talk pages with a four tildes (~~~~). — Teugene (Talk) 07:55, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Turret split If you have the chance, please see my comment in the split discussion for Turret (enemy). If the destination titles for the split are changed, I can fully support the proposal. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:40, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Concerning Enemy pics i got your message and you may have noticed I uploaded a new image of the less noticed geth sniper, assassin, and a better image of the geth trooper and shock trooper, please check them out they are high quality, please don't remove. :I've replied to your talk page and so did another user. Turn off the film grain in your game settings and retake those pictures in the same pose if possible. — Teugene (Talk) 15:08, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :i have taken the snapshots without film grain and higher quality i will upload and tell me what you think--MSV Estevanico 15:58, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Zaeed says that during his loyalty mission, right before you cross the bridge at the behinning of the level: http://i44.tinypic.com/20rkxtw.jpg Sorry I couldn't figure out how to reply to edits. Lofaszjoska 20:56, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Shields only for Adversaries Hey there. Nice work on the ME3 adversaries! There's a single enemy that only has shields--Geth Turret (Mass Effect 3)--but it's unaccounted for in the template, leaving it with the flashing shields/armor gif. Would you please fix that? The ifs and switches are making my head spin (I only learned the basics of C++, haha). Might also be needed for Combat Drone (enemy) if that page is ever created. Trandra 15:24, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :For the record, Combat Drone (enemy) is now up. I'd fix the shields bar issue myself, but I also lack any significant understanding of coding. Other than that tiny little issue, great job on the templates Teugene. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:29, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks all! I will amend the template to allow for it. Oh yeah, wiki parser can be really really complicated. Took me a long while to just to get proper basic understanding of the syntax. — Teugene (Talk) 01:47, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Looks good! (I like the new commenting, even though the syntax still confuses me.) One more thing--once the icons for powers have been extracted and uploaded for ME3, we'll probably need to make a new Template:PowerDetailsME3 or something to use in your Template:AdversariesME3. I noticed that the current template links to the ME2 section when the talent/power was present in ME, e.g. the Barrier link on the Banshee template. Obviously, that doesn't make sense for ME3. Trandra 16:13, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::I know right? Especially when all the braces are coupled together, it's terribly hard to decipher (the Decryption skill might be very handy in this situation!). Onto the subject, thanks for noting the icon linking. I'll look at how the Template:PowerDetails works and try to understand the wiki parser #explode function. I'll be a little occupied on another project at the moment (trimming the fats around planets infoboxes and relatedplanetary templates) but I'll be done pretty soon and will hop unto the icon template after that. — Teugene (Talk) 16:34, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::I think I got it now. -S- said he would extract the icons in a few days, so once that's done, we just need to put in an addition for ME3 inside the #switch for the repeated powers in Template:PowerDetails, and |game=ME3| in each place you call the template, and it should work. I can probably handle it if you don't get to it first, as the syntax for that template is MUCH simpler. Trandra 00:19, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Discussion While I would have also liked that discussion to continue, the behavior of both users, one who I know knew better, was both unacceptable, and couldn't be tolerated. After reviewing all of the evidence, there was little option as I knew a warning couldn't come close to being enough to do something about it. It would send the wrong message. This is not me justifying my actions, merely me informing you of what happened. I also felt this was a better location to inform you of this than on Razvan's talk page. Lancer1289 15:16, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :I understand. It's your prerogative anyway. — Teugene (Talk) 15:53, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Points of Interest Before I went into my lesson and saw those images, I was very hesitant and worried. However, I must admit, I like what you did with them. Lancer1289 18:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. Thought that the in-game maps would serve as a better reference for mission acquisitions. — Teugene (Talk) 03:12, April 17, 2012 (UTC) please respond subjective? it states it in the email. The context is different, but mordin makes the reference = FACT. I know it serves a purpose, but it feels like the admins on this site just shoot down every piece of info they dont know or agree with. user: awayorafk :I see. I misread that part of the trivia and I apologize. I shall reinsert the trivia. On a side note, I'm not actually an admin. — Teugene (Talk) 01:45, April 19, 2012 (UTC) no problem. user: awayorafk Small FIx Great work on the new planet infoboxes, Teugene. For some reason I thought we had already re-sized them for articles after the Wikia skin change, but apparently not. The new template format is much improved. There is one small issue for Template:Colony and Template:Homeworld, however: they're now slightly smaller in width than the planet infoboxes. I'm not sure how to correct this, otherwise I'd handle it myself, so I'd appreciate it if you can handle the fix when you have the opportunity. Thanks in advance. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:45, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the compliment! Regarding the colony/homeworld template, it seems to appears the same on Chrome but I inadvertently forgot to check with the Firefox browser. Are you using Firefox? I'll check what's causing the different width. — Teugene (Talk) 18:51, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep, using Firefox. I tried switching to Chrome a couple years back, but it didn't suit me. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:58, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Yet another template quirk Hello again, Teugene. I hate to pile on more code work, but... Take a look at the Template:Colony box on Horizon, the years given in parenthesis for the population levels inexplicably have commas in them (ex. 2,185 instead of simply 2185). It's the same on Eden Prime and other colony articles where we have to note different population levels between the games. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:31, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, I thought I had that removed. It's caused by number formatting which I included. Was going to remove it till I can get a better solution to it. Thanks for reminding me! — Teugene (Talk) 03:57, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Teugene, it's not often I get to say this, so here goes: Congrats on your promotion to Admin! You've put in some serious time and effort here and it hasn't gone unappreciated! The community has put a lot of faith in you, and I know you'll do well! Just be sure to use your new powers for good, not evil... :P SpartHawg948 23:47, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations, Teugene! Trandra 01:11, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks everyone! :) 02:28, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ::All hail his adminship! :) --silverstrike 05:43, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Sic semper tyrannis! Wait... I mean congratulations, you've earned it.--Xaero Dumort 06:19, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Saw the news only two days too late, but congrats all the same Teugene. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 01:39, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks again everyone :) 07:56, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Updating the MoS I've started working on an updated version to the Manual of Style page(s) and I'd like your input on it. I created a pseudo proposal (not in the projects forum as it relates only to the admins) with links to the relevant sandbox pages. Thanks for your time. --silverstrike 11:11, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, I've been observing at what you've been doing and my initial impression is it feels neater compared to the current MoS layout. I've to take closer look at the details before giving my full opinion though. I will get back to you on that once I'm able to. Time is a little hard to come by these past couple of days! 11:26, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for looking into this, I'll continue to update the page as much as I can and wait for comments. --silverstrike 16:11, May 13, 2012 (UTC) title Got bored and started looking at profiles, and i saw your question regarding soloing bronze multiplayer levels. I have done it once, and suprisingly enough, i didnt use an infiltrator. I used my human vanguard on firebase gkacier against cerberus. Dont know if that answers your question, but there it is. BeoW0lfe 15:19, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Now that you mentioned, I suppose it plausible by spamming Charge and Nova. It was a favourite class until I gave up playing Vanguard after the number of times being hit by the clipping bug. If this issue is fixed, I might go try Vanguard solo. 15:55, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Your new navbox Just saw your quick-links info/navbox: I must say I really like it - reminds me the concept of the "golden ratio". I thought about proposing changing all current boxes on the wiki to your design (colors and layout) to standardize all of them and give some styling to the wiki (maybe even add it to the CSS and lighten the mess in template code + rendering time). Do you have an issue with this? --silverstrike 18:57, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :You may have some trouble with that. JakePT pushed through a navbox overhaul and standardization project around when ME3 released. That met with some resistance, and another redesign so soon may not fare as well. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:04, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::We'll wear them down :P ::Seriously, I currently have about eight (8) addition/changes to the wiki. Whether they are good ideas or not, I don't know - but stagnating because the statuesque is comfortable, seem to me like a bad idea. ::Also, the ItemsList template (that I noticed you're working on) and the Projects Forum were proposed by me at least three times before I got the go ahead (actually there was no go ahead, rather a "build it and we'll see") - so proposing it again and defining its parameters different or more accurately might yield different results. I'll take a look at the proposal and try to understand why standardization failed. ::And sorry if it sounds like ranting... --silverstrike 19:17, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Jake's proposal actually passed, I must have incorrectly worded my comment. The Race, Weapons, DLC, and other such footer navboxes all currently use his redesign. I was saying that his project still took some effort to get off the ground, and yours will likely face the same problems. That aside, you're certainly welcome to try. Who knows, I may support this one as well. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:25, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::My fear is that Lancer will corner me in a dark alley if I make another proposal. Either I don't make them right, or that, to his opinion, I make too much of them (that's the feeling I get from him, anyhow). ::::I will make that proposal (if Teugene allow me to use his version) and I probably also recommend an upgrade to the Project Forum. From going through the topics: proposals that are passed are not implemented, and almost no discussion and nudging in the right direction by other editors, just general comments on the initial proposal - but it will have to wait, I'm doing too many things at once. --silverstrike 19:39, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::I borrowed the quick links infobox idea from another user :) :::::silver, you're free to use the ItemList template (or is it my infobox?), no copyright included! :p As for standardizing the boxes, I assume you're referring to all infoboxes templates? If it stuffs like similar width, font-size, padding, margin and etc, I'm all for it. If it's colours, I'm unsure how the colours used in my infobox can applied for the wiki's infoboxes which has various colouration. For example Solcrum, Geth Trooper, M-8 Avenger. :::::As for lightening the mess in template code, I had in mind to role up the existing templates' CSS and move it all into the MediaWiki:Wikia.css without any major changes to the templates' appearance. I'm just not sure how much leeway am I given as an admin to do this without going through the projects page. Commdor, could you help shed some light on this? 03:17, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Standardising MP only weapon notes Hi Teugene, I really liked what you just did to the Reegar Carbine's notes, with the 'characteristics, general notes' etc - it made it much easier to read and looks nicer. Do you think we should do this for all weapons that only appear in MP (the others have them separated by SP tactics and MP tactics), as it would make sense and look nicer? Regards, SanjayBeast (talk) 09:09, June 6, 2012 (UTC)